An A/D converter converts an output signal of an image sensor into a multi-bit digital value. In the related art, an A/D converter is used for an image sensor. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an A/D converter. The A/D converter of Patent Literature 1 includes a cyclic A/D conversion circuit that receives an analog signal from a column of an image sensor and generates digital values and computation values of upper bits, and a cyclic A/D conversion circuit that receives the computation value (a residual value) and generates digital values of lower bits.